Playfully Pleasurable
by Imaru Mi Amore
Summary: With a sexy elder brother and a criminally annoying stepsister, what's a Sasuke to do? ItaSasu AU


Title: Playfully Pleasurable

Rating: Mature

Summary: With a sexy elder brother and a criminally annoying stepsister, what's a Sasuke to do? ItaSasu AU

Warnings: Incest, MxM, Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any other anonymous reference.

A/N: This is a contest entry for the Uchihacest Fest Valentine's Day Contest at Deviant Art. It is in Sasuke's POV. Please excuse my inactivity. I blame the NHK.

* * *

_Woe to the world and all its inhabitants! Woe! I have seen the light! I have seen the ultimate divinity of God and no sooner had I seen it was it snatched from me. My brother has gone off to war. And like a scorned lover, I sit here damning everything in existence for my predicament. But, as Shakespeare put it so honestly, The course of true love never did run smooth-_

"Sasuke… What the hell are you doing?" said only by my insensitive stepsister Temari.

"Why are you in my room?"

"My God Sasuke, are you writing about Itachi again? He's your blood relative for Christ's sake."

"It's none of your goddamn business!"

Temari snatched the writing from my desk and I heard her laugh lightly before I was able to snatch it back. But she sidestepped me easily and continued reading. Damn her feminine grace.

"Oh Sasuke," she said giving me the most pitiful look ever bestowed on a man from the opposite sex, "You really are in love!"

This is quite a familiar scene for me. I write down my most private thoughts and feelings and Temari somehow manages to read them to my absolute embarrassment. It's inevitable. There's just no getting anything past her.

"Just don't tell anyone about it." I said hiding in shame at my obvious lack of testosterone.

Yeah, yeah of course! I am the best big sister ever you know." She said grinning widely. I scoffed. It was only morning and she was already terrorizing me in my own home.

She put her hands on her hips in a clichéd pose of feminine defiance. "You really are an ungrateful bastard. Had I been any other girl the whole school probably would've known your little secret!

_My God, can she talk…_

"But… for now I'll let your attitude go since there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you…

_Just shut the hell up_

"Why do you like Itachi so much?"

_Why?!… Everything… the way he always protected me when I was younger, that serious face he always makes and how it lightens up to a small smile whenever we are together, how his looks are so gorgeous almost androgynous yet he can still have such a commanding presence despite his silent nature, and whenever he did talk how much insight he possessed…_

"Why should I tell _you_?" I spat.

"I was just thinking that if you ever considered acting on those feelings then-"

Acting on my feelings? It was something I'd considered but… I guess I'd kind of written it off as something I'd never do. There were just too many things working against our having a relationship… like that. And even before that, how should a person go about confessing to their own brother that they're in love with him? I can almost feel the hateful eyes and disapproving glares that would be directed our way were we together. It would be a hopeless endeavor.

"It's hopeless." I said to placate the boisterous blonde.

"Oh! I have an idea!" she said ignoring me with her eyes sparkling like the pseudo reindeer food given to elementary school children to further encourage belief in the lie that-

"How about we make a bet?" she said slyly. Another thing about Temari- she was a natural born gambler. I sighed dejectedly. Why does she feel the need to drag my pure hearted affections into the realm of unholy gambling?

"You know Sasuke… Valentine's day is next week…"

_God Damn it…_

"And $500 says I can get you a hot date with the one and only Itachi."

I snickered evilly. I was definitely going to make the best out of this bet.

"And $600 says you can't."

She just smiled.

"A 2 hour long date."

"Deal."

"Oh no! We're making a contract!"

Temari ran off to the nearest computer leaving me in much appreciated silence. I locked the door to my room and decided to lay on my bed and stare at the monochrome ceiling.

_What a pointless bet…_

I guess I should've been happier that Temari had such high hopes for me. But, the despair that had gripped me ever since I began this unnatural interest in my sibling wouldn't allow such positivity.

Too soon was my serenity lost when I heard Temari beating on the door like an Amazonian woman. I reluctantly unlocked the door and she burst in, paper and pen in hand.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Everything was always thrice as difficult when Temari was involved.

"Sasuke… A contract is absolutely necessary when dealing with sums of money over $50."

_It's a bet for Christ's sakes…_

"Please sign."

" I have to read it first!"

"Ok fine! Don't get your panties in a bunch…"

Dejected sigh.

Anonymous scribbling.

More anonymous scribbling.

"May the best sibling win."

_Che… Right…_

* * *

_Despite his status as a senior in university, Itachi still lived at home with our mother and stepfather. It's not because of any particular reason, except maybe because he felt like it. But even after all these years together, there still remains this distance between us. Our lack of closeness… that's the most upsetting thing about our current relationship. But deep down I don't think we ever were as close as I thought before… and that saddens me the most…_

I sat back from my desk observing the mess of papers and various writing utensils that littered it. I glanced at my bedside table looking for the fluorescent glowing numbers.

_12:22 am_

I should be getting to bed what with school the next day. But… when there's something bothering me… I have to write it down.

I ran a hand over my face.

_It feels as if something of the greatest importance is slipping away from me._

Like my will to live.

No. I think I may have lost that a long time ago. But the selfish and onanistic act of suicide would be too grand a way for me to die. So I live.

No. The thing that has been so cleverly slipping away from me… is Itachi.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Temari had caught up to me in our school hallway unfortunately the following afternoon.

"Hn." I said as the only acknowledgement of her presence.

I didn't like talking to Temari in general, but this was especially true at school for obvious reasons.

" I got you your date." She said laughing.

I froze.

But before I could say anything, she ran off with a "Bye, see you later!"

_Where the fuck am I going to get $600?_

* * *

" A blind date?"

Temari had bombarded into my room, uninvited as usual, to explain the details of how she miraculously acquired me a date with my own brother.

" I know I am quite the genius." She said smugly as she surveyed my room.

"He was surprisingly accepting."

_::Flashback::_

:Enter Temari and Itachi across from each other in a booth at the always delicious Applebee's:

(Temari rests her head in her hand while poking at the sautéed chicken she ordered.)

Temari: So… Itachi…

_(Said male looks up at her.)_

How about I set you up on a date this Valentine's day?

_(Itachi raises an eyebrow at the vivacious blonde.)_

I have a friend who's _very_ interested in you.

_(Itachi still looks quite skeptical.)_

It'll be fun! I promise he's- it's ok if it's a guy? -he's definitely your type. And you never know… you might get a good fuck out of it.

_(Temari smiles deviously.)_

So… what do you say?

Itachi: …Ok.

_::End Flashback::_

A good fuck…

" Friday night at 7pm. And I got you two tickets to the perfect movie." She beamed.

_Only two days away…_

"Damn you Temari."

And again with the hands on the hips…

"And here I thought you'd be happy! Sure you're going to lose some money, but you still get to go on a date with your _beloved_. Sure I was brave enough to accomplish in a few days what you had yet to accomplish in a year. But still…"

"Don't you realize how weird it is to go on a date with your own brother?"

"Don't you realize how weird it is to want to screw your own brother?"

"…"

"Sasuke," she pulled me into an unwanted hug, "It's ok to be scared. I know it's your first date with another guy, but believe me I am here for you. If you need a shoulder to cry on I am here."

I pushed her away and turned my back to her. _"I'm fine."_

"Sasuke…"

"Can you just get out of my room."

"…"

The door closed behind Temari and I let out a breathe of air that I was unaware I'd been holding.

_Thank you, Temari._

* * *

Friday February Fourteenth and I… was nervous. The school day had been sprinkled with anonymous valentines and random date offerings. But it was now 5pm and thoughts of school had morphed into rather devious thoughts of Itachi. I hadn't thought much of the date preferring to occupy my thoughts with ways to kill Temari and/or get $600. But now that the time was near… I was beginning to panic.

I mean how do you act on a date with _your brother_? What do you talk about? What do you do? These and other anxious thoughts raced across my mind. But the thought that this might be my chance to truly get to know Itachi, the human being appeased my worries.

I took a shower and was able to get dressed before Temari decided to annoy me by knocking on my door asking if I was ready.

Temari was my ride to the date. Mainly because she was the one that set up the blind date and, according to her, introductions were required. Secondly because she was the only one besides Itachi that my mother and her father trusted with a vehicle. Why _Temari_ was deemed more responsible than _I_ when it came to driving motor vehicles is still unknown to even Temari herself. It's just simply another woe of mine…

I stepped out of my room looking for Temari.

"Oh Sasuke!" she smiled. She had actually put on some makeup and a purple halter dress.

"You look so adorable!"

"Great, that was just the look I was going for. And what are you so dressed up for?"

"You're not the only with a date you know."

"Who is she?"

Annoyed grumbling.

"_Just get in the car_."

I had succeeded in pissing her off.

We settled into the Ford Focus given to Temari for her eighteenth birthday from my mother and we were off to the Cinemark.

"So… What's his name?"

"Shikamaru. He's actually in your class."

"Eh? Couldn't find someone your own age?"

"Couldn't find someone from a different family?!" She shot back vehemently.

"…"

Female sigh.

"Maybe if you weren't such a rude bastard then Itachi might actually like you."

"…"

"God, you're such a sensitive little hypocrite. You spew crap to other people and when they spew it back you get all sad and depressed. Just grow up."

"…"

We were silent the rest of the way. I have to admit she told the painful truth. But then again, what truth isn't painful?

* * *

We walked into the theater side by side, Temari still thoroughly pissed off at me. But when she saw Itachi, she lightened up smiling and waving at him. I felt her hand on my wrist pulling me and the next thing I knew I was standing face to face with my beloved.

"Have fun you two!" Temari said as she ran off leaving us in a rather awkward silence.

After a couple of minutes, I broke the silence by clearing my throat.

"This was all Temari's idea…" I said awkwardly looking down.

_Damn it, I'm blushing…_

"Sorry… I know it's weird but-"

"It's fine." He said cutting me off in a rather authoritative tone.

"Right… so what movie…?"

"Avatar." Of course she'd pick a long movie to ensure the two hour length.

"You feel like watching a movie?"

"Not really."

"Well… we could go to the park…"  
"Fine."

We walked one in front of the other with Itachi leading us toward his car. We settled in and drove off to the park that I frequented. The drive was silent… and I was damn nervous. I hadn't been this close to Itachi for this length of time in… years! Especially not in such a… romantic atmosphere. I really am too easily overwhelmed by Itachi. _Only by Itachi._

A sigh.

A calculating glance.

A licentious stare.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Temari?"

"…"

_Damn! Why'd I have to bring her of all people up?_

"She's… surprisingly observant." he said chuckling lightly in rich tones.

_Very rich…_

" Very lively and pretty… an overall nice girl."

Says the man who is barely at home. And _pretty? Lively_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

" The type of girl you'd go for, right?"

It came out suddenly and rudely and as soon as I had said it, I wanted to take it back.

"Are you jealous?"

"Eh?…N-no…" I stammered.

Why was it so hard to think clearly around Itachi? My articulation skills escape me completely when we're together. I was silent the rest of the way so as to not say anything else stupid.

We parked, got out of the car, and made our way toward the cement trail that snaked through the park. Then we walked side by side appreciating the serenity that seemed to cover the place. A tranquil place to escape the rush of urban life. Then it dawned on me. A topic of discussion!

"So… what's… your favorite color?"

He gave me a questioning glance until he realized I was serious.

"…Red… I suppose…"

"And… your favorite food?"

"Hmm… fried dumplings…"

"Your favorite dessert?"

"Devil's Food Cake."

"Your favorite TV show?"

"Ghost Hound"

"Your favorite movie?"

"Pan's Labyrinth"

"Your favorite type of music?"

"Classical."

"Your favorite book?"

Now this one he took some time to consider.

" Probably… _No Longer Human_ by Osamu Dazai"

_Depressing, yet eloquent. Out of all the things he has said… I've yet to find anything without substance._

"What about you… what do you like…"

_He and I both knew that my interests were well known to him and there really wasn't a need to go over them. Maybe he was trying to raise my dwindling self-esteem by pretending to be interested in me…_

"I've been thinking… it'd be nice to be an author… someday…"

I put my hands in my pockets and looked up toward the nighttime sky. The waning crescent was definitely one of the most beautiful of the moon phases, when the dark side as well as the light are visible. And as I felt Itachi's arm round my waist pull me toward his, us side by side staring the sky, I couldn't help but think that maybe there is some hope left in this despair filled world.

* * *

We walked and talked, a world away from everyday worries. There was so much I didn't know about Itachi and I'd be damned if I stayed ignorant.

Our date wasn't nearly as awkward as I expected it to be, although when we pulled up to our house I was painfully aware of the fact that this was still my brother. Walking into the house I ran into Temari, or rather, Temari practically pounced on me when she heard the door open.

"So… How was it?!"

"Fine."

"Did you like the movie?!"

"Yeah."

"Did anything happen?"

"No."

I was desperately trying to rid myself of Temari. I needed to go to my room immediately.  
Itachi was lucky enough to have escaped Temari's interrogation but I had not. Simply another one of my woes.

"Leave me alone!"

I was right outside the door to my room and Temari had followed me the entire way up the stairs questioning me the whole way.

Female pout.

"Ok. But, I want you to tell me everything tomorrow!"

She walked off.

_That's all I had to say! Had I known I would've… oh… whatever!_

I quickly opened the door half running inside.

No sooner had I rid myself of my clothes than I was in my bed vigorously pumping my erection thrusting into my palm in a rather vulgar attempt at self satisfaction.

Then… I saw it. There was Itachi, fully clothed, making his way between my leg with a look in his eyes that awakened a raw and pure hunger in me that I hadn't even known I possessed. A look that promised immense pleasure and immense pain, to combine the two in the ultimate form of sexual satisfaction, of sexual healing. And then pressing against me, adding to the unbearable inferno I had become, he whispered in the most sinful voice,

"I want you."

And with those three simple words I almost went over the edge.

_What incredible power…_

His hand gripped my painful erection in a firm but gentle way stroking excruciatingly slowly so much so that I had to resort to desperate thrusts to get that friction I needed so badly. From my heavy panting and the rising volume of my whimpering and moans, he knew that my orgasm was rapidly approaching and decided to flip me over on my stomach.

Itachi removed his hand from my throbbing length thwarting my sweet climax. But when I felt him grasp my hips and grind his own clothed, straining erection into me, I realized I wasn't the only one in desperate need of release. Itachi continued grinding and I felt my own hips copy his movements.

_Itachi… please…_

It was on the tip of my tongue but some small inkling of my remaining pride prevented me from saying it.

Itachi abruptly removed his hands from my hips to remove his remaining clothes. He then proceeded to entering me swiftly and with no preparation eliciting a ghastly cry from me. The pain was ridiculous, almost to the point of intolerability.

I felt one of Itachi's hands run up my chest to poke at my closed lips. I took three of the digits into my mouth demonstrating the attention I would give had it been that beautiful cock poking at my lips. I sucked and nibbled, toying with his fingers in the sexiest way possible.

Miraculously, despite the tightness and lack of preparation, Itachi was able to move and began slowly rocking his hips, his length penetrating me even deeper than I thought. My whimpers were minimally muffled by his fingers, the pain fueling my orgasm as much as the incredible pleasure. The noise of skin slapping against skin repeatedly, the noises both Itachi and I were eliciting were the only sounds in the room only accompanied by the creaking of the bed.

I gripped the sheets roughly and then… I came. The feeling of orgasm shook me to the core, my head thrown back as those gorgeous pale fingers slipped from my mouth, bucking into Itachi's thrusts semen dirtying my sheets.

Shortly after Itachi reached his own climax thrusting wildly as I felt the same substance fill me up. We both collapsed side by side drowning in the smell of sweat and sex. And then I remembered.

_We never did…_

I rolled over on top of Itachi and brought our lips together in a most gentle kiss. He returned the action with more passion and I could feel a sly smile on his lips. We separated and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_Thank you Temari._

* * *

A/N: Was it a dream?! We may never know! XD

I had planned on this being epic and… it kind of failed. I had also planned on not writing a full sex scene… fail again. BTW Suzuki Tsuta is my new found favorite Yaoi mangaka. Go read Akanai Tobira now! :D Anyway, thank you for reading! R&R Please! Much love!


End file.
